1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction tools and in particular to a bucket brace tool and method for use of the same that enables a user to apply foot pressure against the bucket brace to prevent rotation of the bucket during stirring or mixing of the bucket's contents.
2. Description of the Background Art
The construction industry utilizes gypsum drywall taping compounds and pails of premixed plaster. Some drywall compounds must be mixed with water prior to application. Premixed plaster is supplied in 25 kg buckets in which cement must be mixed with the plaster before being applied as a patching and finishing compound. In both cases, a portable mixer having mixing paddles that rotate at approximately 400 to 600 rpm is used to mix the viscous or cementitious materials. When the mixer is activated in the materials in the bucket, the bucket tends to spin. To prevent the bucket from rotating, the construction worker must use his or her feet to hold the bucket still. Alternatively, a second worker may be employed to hold the bucket steady. Either technique is somewhat dangerous, as mixing in this manner may result in injury to the second worker or even to the first worker, due to strain on the worker's lower back and other muscles while attempting to maintain the awkward position required to both control the mixer and steady the bucket. In addition, if the worker holding the bucket is distracted or in any way relaxes his control of the bucket, then the bucket can spin rapidly and injure either the second worker, if there is one, or the single worker's lower legs by the concussion of the bucket onto the worker's hands or legs, respectively.
Alternatively, a worker can stand on the rim of a bucket that is sturdy enough and operate the power stirrer. While this generally keeps the bucket steady, this position is potentially dangerous in that the bucket could break or the worker could slip. Moreover, dirt from the bottom of the worker's boots can easily fall into the bucket contents from this position. If the bucket is not steadied in some manner prior to engaging the mixer with the contents of the bucket, the bucket will rotate in the same direction as the direction of mixing, and then will rapidly spin in an uncontrolled fashion. Spillage of the contents of the bucket will result.
Other inventions have addressed this problem, but they are all either inherently prone to tipping the bucket, bulky, or otherwise inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,800 B2, issued Dec. 14, 2004 to Roebuck, provides a bucket grasp tool that attaches to a bucket handle and holds the bucket down by foot pressure applied to a tool, which is curved to extend from the bucket handle down to the perpendicular floor surface supporting the bucket. This device inherently applies pressure on one side of the bucket only, thus leaving the bucket unbalanced and vulnerable while additional forces are exerted on the bucket through the mixing of the bucket contents. In addition, this tool has a sharp edge and is limited to use on buckets that have handles. Moreover, its usefulness in buckets that are only partially filled is questionable, as even less stability is afforded when the weight of the bucket contents is significantly less than when a bucket is full.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,208, issued Oct. 31, 1989 to Kennard, Jr., is a support for a mixer bucket having a raised platform including a recess shaped to accommodate a mixer bucket. Gripping means are provided in the recess that engage against the bucket to maintain the bucket in position while the contents are being mixed. This device provides no support to the bucket other than at the base, and the design is inherently subject to the danger of tipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,804 to Blanchet, et al., issued Sep. 29, 1992, provides a pail, pail support, and coupling. The apparatus includes a pail, and a lid for closing the pail in a closing position, and for supporting the pail in a supporting and locking position. The pail has notches in the base of the pail. The lid has corresponding lugs for vertical interlocking and rotationally resistive engagement with the notches when the lid is in the supporting position. When the lid is in the supporting position, the lid supports the pail vertically and laterally, and the mating engagement of the lid and pail resists relative rotation between the lid and the pail. However, this notched design requires use of pails with mating notches, which are not commonly available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,001 B1, issued Mar. 26, 2002 to Durand, is a container holder for mixing slurry material in a 2½ or 5 gallon bucket. The container holder is formed from a one-piece raised top portion having a centrally disposed aperture allowing insertion of a stirring paddle. Depending from the top portion are two legs that extend downwardly and span the entire height of the bucket to be mixed, with foot pads joined at the bottom of the legs extending outwardly therefrom, which allow an individual to stand on the foot pads during the mixing operation. This device is bulky, limits the ability of the worker to move the mixer while stirring the contents of a bucket, and requires the worker to use both feet to secure the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,188, issued Aug. 3, 1993 to Troncone, provides a jig for use in supporting a pail during a mixing operation to be carried out within the pail. It includes a support ring which is distorted into an elliptical condition, thus relying on the interfitment of two members of elliptical form to prevent rotation of the pail relative to the jig. This device is formed of plastic materials to facilitate the intended distortion that provides frictional restraint against rotation of the pail, and thus is subject to breakage under the tremendous strain that the design and materials will experience during use.
There is thus a great need in the art for a stable, simple, and portable device for holding buckets in place while mixing or stirring materials in the buckets.